The Best Is Yet To Come
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: TNA VIDEO GAME BASED! Suicide and his friends saved Eric Young. But now he has one more obstacle. Coming to terms with his feelings about the blond Canadian. Suicide x Eric Young. Slash.


TITLE: The Best Is Yet To Come

**TITLE: The Best Is Yet To Come**

CHARACTERS: Suicide, Eric Young, Kevin Nash, Samoa Joe

PAIRINGS: Suicide/Eric Young

NOTES: Inspired by the new TNA iMPACT! video game, in storyline mode. The Suicide character teams up with Eric Young and Eric ends up being kidnapped by Jeff Jarrett and held captive. This happens at the end of the game, and yes, I changed the ending a bit. In this, Jarrett ends up losing, but hitting Suicide over the head with his guitar in anger, but Nash takes him out and he and Joe save Eric from LAX.

DISCLAIMER: Suicide, Eric Young, Kevin Nash, Samoa Joe, and anyone else mentioned in this story are not mine, nor do I claim they are.

_**Suicide's POV**_

I couldn't remember where I was, or why it happened. My head hurt like hell. It felt like someone had dropped a cement block on it. At least this time, I remembered who I was. I slowly opened my eyes when a felt a soothing hand on my covered skin. It was blurry for a moment while I blinked into consciousness, but I felt my heart flutter when I saw who the hand belonged to. "E…Eric?"

Eric Young stood over me, smiling. "H-hi, Suicide. Man…Jarrett…Jarrett really did a number on you. Your head-your head went clean through his guitar. They-LAX-they had me backstage the whole time." He took my gloved hand in his. "I was so, so worried about you. I-I was scared that Jarrett would-would get you killed."

I moved our joined hands upward and stroked the side of his face. He turned toward my hand and nuzzled it tenderly. I chuckled, but it hurt. Oh, man, did it hurt. "I…I don't need anymore reconstructive surgery, right?"

Eric shook his head and, using his free hand, smoothed his blond hair back. "Nope. You need to keep your face bandaged for a while, though. But you always have your face covered."

I smiled at him, though I know he couldn't see it. "There's no problem with that, is there?"

Eric shook his pretty blond head. "N-nope. I like your mask. It's re-really cool." He smiled at me, displaying two beautiful rows of perfect white teeth. "And it makes you more…mysterious."

I shrugged, letting him help me sit up. "I only wear it to cover up the scars. Y'know, from my surgery in Mexico."

Eric nodded. "Ye-yeah, I heard it was bad."

"Bad doesn't even _begin_ to cover it." I said, smiling dryly. "They smashed my face in so bad; I didn't even resemble a human being. What they did to my face it just to make it look like a normal face behind the mask."

Eric squeezed my hand fearfully. "Oh, man. Oh, man. That's-that's scary. That's really scary."

I tried to give him a reassuring smile when I remembered that the top half of my head was covered in bandages, and the bottom half was still covered by the mask I wore everywhere. So I settled instead for giving his hand a tight squeeze. "Eric, don't worry. You never have to see it." I let out a small laugh. "If it makes you feel better, I try not to take my mask off at all, because it scares me too."

Eric laughed quietly and took a seat next to the hospital bed that I was laying in. He set his head on my stomach with a sigh. I smiled to myself and let my gloved fingers sift through his surprisingly soft blond hair. At that moment, the door was thrown open and two loud, laughing figures entered the room.

Eric jumped up in surprise, clutching his heart with one hand and my hand with the other. "Oh-oh, Kevin, Joe, it's just…it's just you." He returned to his seated position with a dopey grin.

I reached up with my own free hand and pulled his head back down to my stomach. He willingly settled down with a sigh of content.

Kevin Nash, however, was still his loud and boisterous self. "Hey, man, you're looking good. No broken bones, no outward signs of pain…" He set a hand on my bandaged head. "You might just have a concussion, but, hey, two out of three ain't bad!" He smiled.

Samoa Joe just leaned against the wall next to the door, brooding as always. He said not a word while Nash and I tossed small talk back and forth. All the while, I slowly and tenderly brushed Eric's light hair with my fingers.

"So, he asleep?" Nash nodded his head toward Eric. "He looks pretty comfy cozy right now."

I looked down. Eric was breathing deeply, evenly, looking all the part of a young angel. "Yeah, he's had a rough couple weeks." I felt a smile on my face, though no one else could see it. "I'm just glad to have him back, safe and sound."

Nash gave me a knowing grin. "You're just glad that those 'unspeakable' things Jarrett said he would do weren't anything…sexual."

My red eyes flashed in anger at the thought of Jeff Jarrett hurting Eric like that. I didn't want to think of Eric screaming and crying, meanwhile, there would be nothing I could do to save him. I gave Nash my most compassionate look. "If he did anything like that to Eric, I'll…I'll…"

Nash held up a hand. "Shh, man. He's fine. He's back with you already, right? He's in good shape and he's happy." His look softened as he watched me stroke Eric's hair lovingly, the way my eyes suddenly lost the fire from before. "Hey, man…you love him, don't you?"

I sighed and gently thumbed Eric's cheekbone. "I might. I…I don't know. I've never been in love before. But…but I definitely feel _something_ for him." I grinned when Eric's mouth fell open a bit. "I just…when I think about someone hurting him, I just snap. I want to protect him and care for him and…"

Nash smiled warmly and set his hand on my shoulder. He glanced between Eric and me before opening his mouth. "You love him."

I felt a grin cross my face under the smooth spandex of my mask. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do."

Nash backed away from us and walked back over to Joe. "Come on, Joe. We're out of here." He glanced over his shoulder as he left. "And, Suicide, you better tell him. When he wakes up, I want you to say something."

I nodded and raised my free hand to wave before they both disappeared. I heard a soft yawn and looked down, feeling the happiness spread into my stomach. Eric's blue eyes were open, though bleary, and his blond hair was messy from my constant petting. "Hey…where'd…" He looked around. "Where'd Kev and Joe go?"

"They had a business call." I lied jokingly, slowly raising my hand to pet the loose hair from his forehead. "You okay?"

Eric grinned happily. "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little sh-shaken up. I mean, those LAX guys, they're scary dudes. Especially when you're tied up with wires and you've got a gag in your mouth."

I nodded. "I would think so." Sighing in content, I held his face in my hands. "Eric, I need to tell you something, and it's really important, so I need you to pay attention."

Eric nodded quickly. "Yeah, okay, I'm listening."

I exhaled before drawing in a deep breath. "Eric…I…I love you."

Eric's beautiful blue eyes widened, and for a moment, I thought he was going to hit me. Instead, a smile crossed his face and he nuzzled my gloved hands. "I love you, too." He pressed his face against my stomach. "That's…that's why you saved me, isn't it? LAX said you couldn't stop asking about me whenever they saw you."

I laughed quietly. "Yeah, it is. I kept thinking of you all the time. I wondered how you were doing, if they were feeding you, or hurting you, or making you sleep on your hands while they were tied behind you. I hoped that I could find you and save you myself. But, hey, that's how I got this." I gestured to my bandaged cranium.

Eric chuckled quietly. "Well…here I am now." He smiled. "And now we've got our whole lives ahead of us. To spend together. R-right?"

I nodded and drew him nearer to me, laying his head on my chest. "Exactly." I kissed his scalp. "And the best is yet to come."


End file.
